Página 95
by Mah Jeevas
Summary: Momentos delicados, dotados de sentimentos em letras e ações. - Harry/Ginny


**Nome do autor:** Mah Jeevas  
**Título:** Página 95  
**Sinopse:** Momentos delicados, dotados de sentimentos em letras e ações.  
**Spoilers:** 7  
**Capa:** link no profile.  
**Ship:** Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley  
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama  
**Classificação:** K  
**Status:** Completa  
**Formato:** Ficlet  
**Observação:** Fic pro II Challenge Harry/Ginny do 6v. Tema: Sensações; subtemas: Audição e Tato. Item: Batimento Cardíaco. Mandada também pro Ginny!Fest, o motivo de gostar da Ginny foi: **Porque Ginny Weasley tem atitude e paixão.**

**Página 95***  
por Mah Jeevas

Ginny não sabia o que dar de presente ao Harry pelos seus dezessete anos. Nada muito grande, pois ele não poderia levar na viagem, e nada útil, que Harry fosse gostar, lhe passava pela cabeça.

Mas mesmo assim ela pensou na hipótese de que, talvez, algo sentimental fosse único e útil o suficiente para lembrá-lo dela. Essa linha de pensamento era piegas? Poderia ser, mas nada dispensável. Ginny reuniu toda sua coragem e auto-confiança e o chamou do primeiro andar. Felizmente, ele veio, e a idéia de que a cada passo a distância entre eles diminuía fez seu coração disparar, o barulho ribombando em seus ouvidos.

Os sentimentos eram intactos, mas mais intensos e verdadeiros do que da primeira vez que chegou perto de Harry. As palmas de suas mãos suavam, as fadas mordentes dentro de sua barriga não paravam de se mover, deixando-a mais eufórica.

E, quando eles estavam enfim sozinhos em seu quarto, Ginny tomou fôlego e lhe desejou um feliz décimo sétimo aniversário. Agradecer era de praxe, mas ela percebeu o quanto ele estava acanhado. Não baixou o olhar uma vez sequer, encarando seu rosto com firmeza. Não estava registrando exatamente o que estavam conversando, se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de conversa, estava mais interessada em ser encarada por ele.

Demorou, mas aconteceu e, nesse momento, Harry captou uma das qualidades que tanto gostava nela; apesar de ser deprimente a visão de um possível adeus, ela não chorava.

Não se abalar por qualquer coisa, assim era Ginny. E quando ela se aproximou, os acordes de seus corações atingindo notas altas em seus ouvidos, eles sabiam que se tocariam de novo.

Mais um passo e algumas palavras, suas bocas finalmente se encontraram num beijo terno. Acariciavam-se, provando do outro como nunca, com urgência e intensidade. Para Harry, nada era mais importante do que ela. Para Ginny, aquele parecia ser o ultimo beijo.

Seus corpos tocando-se e proporcionando sensações maravilhosas. Harry deslizou uma mão para as costas dela, enquanto a outra entrelaçava-se nos fios escarlates e perfumados. Cheiro de flor, de carinho, de aconchego. De Ginny.

A pele arrepiou-se diante do cheiro conhecido que lhes lembravam a quem pertencia seus corações, as bocas movendo-se contra a outra com ardor. Podia ter durado uma eternidade, ou segundos, eles nem perceberiam, mas tudo acabou num momento, com a entrada de Ron.

Separaram-se com rapidez, e para ela pareceu que seria para sempre. Ela virou as costas, escondendo sua dor e seu temor. Quando ele saiu, ela não deixou-se sucumbir às lagrimas.

Mas ela podia sentir que aquele fora um beijo de despedida, de eterno e profundo amor. Ginny podia sentir ainda o corpo formigar, a sensação do corpo dele contra o seu permaneceu.

Ela guardou o gosto, o calor e o cheiro dele em seu corpo; não que Ginny não confiasse na força de Harry, mas a situação dividia-se em um final feliz e um triste.

A presença de Harry gravou-se em sua mente e Ginny agarrou-se ao pouco que sobrara dele por que, talvez, aquela seria a única sensação que restaria.

**Começo...**

* * *

_Dedico essa fic à Nathye, minha bebexa que ajudou a fazer essa fic, ao Alex e ao Igor, meus queridos HGístas.

* * *

_

*****O título da fic refere-se à página 95 em que acontece o primeiro beijo HG de Deathly Hallows. Esse seria o POV da Ginny sobre o beijo, só que eu deixei ele um pouco mais... hmm... explícito do que no livro.

**N/A:** Minha primeira HG, feita num pequeno surto de plot. Ainda estou assustada comigo mesma, meu Deus. D: Enfim, reviews, por favor!


End file.
